


Bughead's Hedwig.

by livingforlili



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Best Friends, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Bughead version kinda, F/M, Fluff, How i wanted it to go, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Love, Riverdale, Riverdale 4.17, RiverdaleSpoilersfor4.17, Suggested Smut, angst with happy ending, bughead - Freeform, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforlili/pseuds/livingforlili
Summary: Hi, whether you know me from Tumblr, Instagram or whatever… you’ll know that the Hedwig musical in my eyes broke my heart and soul.This is a version where Archie goes in for the kiss and is... well rejected enjoy.I know a lot of people are mad and upset, I want to help. I wrote this for the Bughead fans. The episode we deserved.A big fat thank you to Mia for editing, I love you.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Bughead's Hedwig.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> In no way shape or form is this to aggravate Barchie stans, I just wanted to rewrite it for the Bughead fans : )
> 
> My take on 4.17.

“Hi! Sorry, I’m late.” Betty walked through the door to The Archie’s rehearsal room and quickly shut the door behind her.

“Betty.” Archie placed his guitar down; he’d been fiddling with the strings for over an hour now. “I forgot to text you guys that the rehearsal was cancelled.” He glanced up at Betty.

“Oh.” Betty glanced down; this would have been her escape; she had just had a huge fight with Jughead. She just wanted to help him get into college with her. She knew it was selfish, but she just wanted the best outcome of their future.

After a moment of silence, “I kind of screwed up with Veronica.” Archie’s face dropped once more.

Betty started to walk over to him, “Well Jughead and I just got into a fight too actually, so” she sat on the couch across from him.

“Damn, I’m sorry.” His voice laced with pity… or was it sarcastic? Betty couldn’t tell. “This is not what I wanted this week to be. I just wanted us to have fun.” He scoffed then, “When was the last time that happened?”

Betty tried extremely hard to locate that memory in her brain, her mind constantly finding its way back to Jughead on the floor in front of her, bloody and weak. She still had nightmares. Vivid, violent and vicious nightmares, she decided to choose an earlier moment from her childhood with Archie, “That time we ordered sea monkeys from the back of a comic book was fun.” A soft giggle escaped her lips, soon Archie joined in. Times were easier back then.

“Yeah, we peaked in the first grade.” Another chuckle left the pair.

“Yeah.” Silence drowned the room once more, two friends reminiscing, glancing into the empty spaces.

“When I saw that signup sheet I flashed back to Sophomore Year, I was on stage freezing up from stage fright until I saw my dad and suddenly I could just,” he took a deep breathe, “play.” He glanced back at Betty. “Hah, he gave me the biggest hug afterwards.”

Betty bit her lip; Fred was always such a role model to her. The way he would handle situations amazed her. He was a very missed man in a very crazy town. Taking pity on Archie she smirked, “he was so proud of you, he was always so happy whenever you played. Look just because Veronica and Jughead aren’t here it doesn’t mean we can’t rehearse.” She offered up; maybe it would make Archie feel better. Distract him from Veronica and his dad. Maybe even distract her from Jughead for a while.

“Alright.” Archie and Betty shared a smile and walked towards the microphone.

They began to sing, as usual, their voices filled the room, beautiful harmony.

Sharing smiles and enjoying their rehearsal.

As the song came to an end, a heavy tension had filled the room. Archie leaned in for a kiss. Betty considered, at first; reminded of their childhood, the possibility of them back in the day. She pushed his chest and pulled back.

“Arch!” Her brows furrowed and arms folded.

“I’m so sorry Betty, I didn’t mean to-“

“To what? Ruin both of our relationships? Huh, ruin both of our friendships.” She was furious; the whole play boyfriend act was over. She made that abundantly clear to Jughead when she told him he was the only man for her.  
“Betty I-“he reached for her, she stepped back once more.

“You don’t understand Archie. We” she pointed between them, “Had a chance, and you blew me off to sleep with the music teacher.” He was speechless, and that didn’t stop her. “Archie I told you I loved you when I was young and naïve. Jughead showed me what love really was, I’m not going to stand here and betray him.”

“Betty, it was in the moment. I love Ronnie.” He offered, causing her face to scrunch up.

“Oh my God Archie!” she laughed hysterically. Archie raised a brow. “Imagine if we kissed, we would have ruined our friendships with our only friends! Even Kevin would walk away, Cheryl would definitely have something to say. Ronnie is my best friend, YOUR girlfriend. It’s the same with Jughead.” She put her head in her hands and began to spiral.

“Hey” Archie grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug, “I’m sorry Betty. I didn’t think.”

“You never do.” She glanced up, and he frowned. “I have to go.”

With that she left, she didn’t look back. 

There was no hesitation.

********

Betty had been staring at her wall for almost two hours now, contemplating starting her assignment. Contemplating how she would bring this up with Jughead. She glanced at a picture from Jughead and her first dance together, a memory she cherished. She was so excited to show him off to everyone that looked. He was so handsome when he got dressed up. Her eyes drifted to a picture of her and Archie, a dear friend. They looked so happy; she couldn’t help but ask herself what if.

That was until Jughead had walked in. Everything came abundantly clear; he looked so handsome, despite their fight. She just wanted to run into his strong arms and burry her hurting head under his chest. Alas, she had to keep her cool. The way he looked at her walking in made her heart melt. He really made her butterflies fly around like crazy in her stomach; no one else ever had that effect on Betty Cooper. That’s when she knew for sure, there could never be a chance for her and Archie. She was far too deep in love with Mr I’m a weirdo.

The three knocks at the door did startle her, at first. The pen she had been fiddling with dropped beside her hand, “Hi” she jumped up.

“One fully researched, thoroughly proofed, MLA-formatted essay on the Salem Witch Trials.” He handed her the creased piece of paper, which meant he had looked over this essay quite a few times, her heart fluttered. Did he make it perfect for me? She had wondered.

She held and stared at this token of an apology and felt so guilty. “I don’t know what to say.”

He crouched down beside her, “You don’t have to say anything. I do” his eyes glistening with the lamp lighting, he was so beautiful. “I’m sorry,” his adam’s apple bopped up and down.

She placed a hand on his smooth cheek, “Jug it’s ok. I’m sorry too.”

He smirked at that and leaned in for a soft peck, a kiss she would think about for nights to come. The passion that she had felt in that very moment, time came to a stop. It was magic.

He pulled away and opened his glistening green eyes, Betty’s filled with tears.

“Are you ok?” His thumb brushed her cheek.

“No,” a silent sob left her mouth, and he turned his head in concern. “I went to the band rehearsal.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry Betty, with everything going on, our fight. I didn’t think going would have been a good ide-“ She held both of his cheeks now.

“No Jug, it’s not that.” She took a deep breath and worry filled his forehead with wrinkles. “Archie tried to kiss me.”

Jughead stood up, anger in his eyes. His fists tightly closed. Betty shot up and pulled at his arm.

“No Jug please.” He breathed heavy and looked into her calming eyes.

“I’m going to kill him.” He paused and looked at her, “Did you-“

“No! No! Of course not,” her hands found their way to his chest.

A sigh of relief fell from his lips, “Thank God.” A small smile spread across her face.

“I told you Jug, you have nothing to worry about. We were just talking about our childhoods, and I think it triggered something in him.” Jughead held her hands tighter to his chest, “I mean it, when I say those three words. You’re the one for me, Jug. “

With that, he held her cheeks and kissed her hard. The kiss filled with passion, quickly turning to lust.

“Juggie?” She mumbled against his lips, “can we go to punch some sense into Arch later… I’d love you to take me to bed.”

His eyes turned dark and lifted her up.

“Betty Cooper, when have you ever known me to say no to you.”

Giggles and moans filled the room soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you guys feel a little better! If a writer is reading this I encourage you to rewrite the episode! 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think, it's times like these where we should be supporting one another.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @livingforlili .


End file.
